To evaluate the safety and biological activity of subcutaneously administered Rhu IL-3 (S. cerevisiae) in patients receiving cyclophosphamide and carboplatin for advanced stage ovarian cancer and to estimate whether the administration of Rhu-IL-3 before or after treatment with chemotherapy alters the severity of myelosuppression.